


All Is Revealed

by MiraculousReader



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousReader/pseuds/MiraculousReader
Summary: How will all the characters react when they watch their own lives? How will they react once all secrets are revealed? Also posted on FFN.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. How did we get here?

A/N: So this is my first story. Normally when I write I just make things not make sense anymore. This is a Watching their show/ Reveal fic. Hope you enjoy! And by the way, I'll try my best to react to all reviews and update every 1-3 days cause I always get a writer's block.

PS: I know this idea is overused, but whatever. It's easier to write reveal fics.

BEEP! The sound of the alarm made Marinette shriek as she jumped out of her bed. She looked at her phone - % minutes to get to school. 'Oh no I'm going to be late!', she thought. Hopping on the stairs while putting her shoes on, she said a goodbye to her parents and soon stuffing a croissant in her mouth.

"You're late, for the third time this week", said Alya, "you have to get a better night's sleep!"

"I know, I know, it's just that I'm always busy at night", replied Marinette.

"If by busy, you mean admiring those Adrien posters you have on your wall", Alya teased.

Marinette paled.

"WHAT...! No" said Marinette.

"Just teasing, anyway class is about to start", Alya said.

Soon, there was the usual sound of their teacher taking the register. She then told,

"Today we are going to have a new student. Her name is Emma."

"I just hope she isn't like Lie-la", Marinette whispered to herself.

"Hi, I'm Emma. I'll introduce myself later, but now I'm sorry for what I have to do", Emma said.

Then she snapped her fingers (A/N anyone else think its like Thanos) and everyone felt as if they were being sucked into a black hole. . .

"Hello. Oh, yes. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Emma Dupain-Cheng Agreste and I have travelled from the future.

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Marinette and Adrien.

"Yes, you two get married in the future. You all might be wondering why are you all here. In another dimension your lives are part of a show called Miraculous, Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir because I am tired of them dancing around each other. So I've brought you here to watch it, and you must watch every single episode to get out. No worry, because time is frozen right now in your world. And all the people on the superhero team are in this class, so all secrets will be revealed."

"Cool!", says Alya, "i'll be able to see who is actually under the mask."

Marinette and Adrien thought this was a total disaster. Their secret identities were going to be compromised!

"Ok, so the first episode is The Bubbler. Let's get started!" Emma said, pressing the play button.

A/N I'll leave it there for chapter 1. Please review. I'll try to read them and put them on the next chapter. I know this is short but I just want to get on with the episodes. You can PM me for suggestions.

Bye for now.


	2. The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bubbler, S1 E1

Anyway lets get on to the episode. Reactions are normal text, the episode is bold.

By the way, here's the seating plan (I'm planning to move it around)

Adrien Nino Marinette Alya

Kim Alix Mylene Ivan

Chloe Sabrina Nathaniel Marc

I'll add more as we go (e.g. Lie-la for Volpina)

[ Theme Song ]

Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sleeping and then is woken up by her cellphone.

Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits her chaise.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and turns it on, revealing her desktop background to be a collage of Adrien Agreste's pictures.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (She makes kissing noises towards the screen.)

"Umm.. why do you have so many pictures of me?" asked Adrien.

"Well.. I.. er.. l-like you- I MEAN I'm into f-fashion, n-not that I'm interested in y-you in any way." stammered Mari.

"Then how did we get together? Must be chance."

"Y-yeah, it must be"

Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.

Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)

Marinette thought, 'Is that a kwami? No it can't be. Adrien is way better than Cat Noir'.

"Eww.. what is that flea thing?" asked Chloe.

Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (He plugs his nose)  
Plagg: Huh? (He eats the cheese.) Mmm.

"Is that the only thing that he eats?" asked Kim.

"Yes, its the only thing he eats. I wonder how he likes eating that", replied Adrien.

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking tea.

Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.  
Marinette: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.

"Trying to use me as an excuse, girl?" asked Alya.

Marinette blushed.

Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-  
Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. (She goes up to her mom, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)

"That's a good way to get someone to clean their own room!" stated Alix

Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!  
Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)

"You're so confused!" said Nino, "now I understand what Alya means when she said you're always clumsy."

Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad.

Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (She hands Adrien a tablet.)  
Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave.) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (His face lights up.)  
Nathalie: Well, um- He doesn't think would be a good idea.  
Adrien: (turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not.  
Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (She leaves.)

"In your house, your birthday feels like any other day" stated Mylene.

"It was like this since my mother disappeared" replied Adrien.

"She didn't disappear. You'll find out soon enough" said Emma.

Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.

Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.  
Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.

"When is your father not going to be a downer?" asked Nino.

"The day that my ftaher stops being overprotective." replied Adrien.

Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!

"No, he's never going to change" said Adrien.Alya: (encouraging Marinette) You can do it, you can do it!  
Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!

"No you can't do it, you always stall" laughed Alya.

Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.  
Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.

"And you never did, sadly."

Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!

"Told you so"

Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (She pushes Marinette over to Adrien.)

"Wow Alya's the perfect wing woman!" exclaimed Alix

Marinette: Ah! (She stops right in front of Adrien.) Um, he- Hey! (She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back.)  
Adrien: (surprised) Hey.

"Say it. SAY IT, Mari" screamed Alya.

Chloé: (as she watches what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!  
Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling sheepishly.)  
Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (She walks toward Adrien.)

"You know that Sabrina is not your slave right?" asked Emma.

"Whatever, she's my friend and I tell her what to do" scoffed Chloe.

Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...  
Chloé: (she yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (She acts sweet.) Happy birthday, Adrien! (She throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.) Mwah!

"You know Chloe, being nice can actually stop akumas" said Emma.  
Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.  
Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy.

"See, even she knows she is one!" shouted Chloe.

(Alya facepalms again.)  
Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?  
Adrien: Uh, no.

"Cause you never sent one", scoffed Marinette.  
Chloé: (pretending to be annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (She wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again.) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (She gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (She leaves, humming a happy tune to herself.)

"Seriously?!"

Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)  
Alya: (to Marinette, still hidden) Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!

Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)

"Girl, you need to up your confidence!" laughed Alya.

Sabrina: (to Chloé) What did you get him?  
Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (She points at Sabrina and sounds really angry.) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!  
Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (She nods.)  
Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (She leaves.)

"Chloe, when do you ever do things on your own?" asked Alix  
(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)  
Alya: C'mon, you can do it.  
Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!  
(A limousine arrives.)  
Adrien: (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)  
Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?  
Alya: Uh, say what you mean?  
Marinette: Exactly.

"Because it is a 99.9% has a mountainous-sized crush on you, Adrien. Isn't it obvious?" asked Max.

"Whatever, she's just a friend" replied Adrien.

"Uh, not this again!" said Emma, facepalming.  
Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.

Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate. Marinette tries to open the mailbox.

Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!

"Have you heard of something called the doorbell?" asked Marc, scribbling down ideas for a story.  
Alya: Ring the doorbell. (She points to the doorbell.)  
Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-

"Then just act like yourself." said Nino.

(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)  
Nathalie: Yes?  
Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh- (She shows the gift to the camera.) Heh, did I already say that? Umm... (She looks more nervous.) Heh... (She smiles awkwardly.)  
Nathalie: Put it in the box.

"Wait, she never gave me a gift!" said Adrien. surprised and thinking why that gift is so familiar.

(The mailbox opens.)  
Marinette: Uh. (She puts the gift in the mailbox.) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!  
Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.  
Marinette: (groans)

"Like always!" laughed Alya, before getting hit in the face with a pillow.

"HEY!"

Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.

Gabriel: (from intercom) Who was that, Nathalie?  
Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.  
Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?  
Nathalie: (surprised) Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to.  
Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!  
Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it.  
Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)

"So that's how I always got the same lame pen" said Adrien.  
Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself.) Yes?  
Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi.

Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.

Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.  
Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet.  
Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir.

"Nice save. I wonder what happens when someone doesn't call him sir" chuckled Adrien.  
Gabriel: Me?  
Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants.

"And again"  
Gabriel: No. (He raises his palm.) That's final.  
Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-  
Adrien: Nino? You're here.  
Nino: (to Adrien) Anything for my best bud. (To Mr. Agreste.) Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily.)

"I already told you, it's not worth trying"  
Adrien: Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine.  
Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!  
Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves.)  
Nathalie: (steps in front of them) Goodbye.  
(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside the front doors.)  
Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father-he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry.)  
Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)  
Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.

"Wow, i never imagined my father to be so mean!"

Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is sitting on a bench, looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.

Kid: But, Daddy, please! (A father takes his son by the hand.)  
Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do. (Kid complains.)  
Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time.

"Cue akuma!" said Mari, unsurprised.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.

Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (The akuma flies out into Paris.)

Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is blowing bubbles.

(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)

"So that's how it happens." wondered Marinette.

"Why are you surprised?", asked the rest of the class.

"Cause I've never been properly akumatized before, only half-akumatized." she replied.

Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair. He, too, has the same pink symbol in front of his face.) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)  
(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches.)  
Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)

"What is that costume? It's ridiculous, utterly ridculous." screamed Chloe.

"I must admit, those clothes are poorly designed!" said Nino.  
(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)  
Woman: Help!  
Man: Look out!  
Children: (crying)  
Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect.

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.

Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)  
Sabine: What's that you said?  
Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.

"You're like the only one to say that." shouted the rest of the class.  
(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)  
Marinette: Mom! MOM! (She sees her father is also in a bubble.) Dad? Dad!  
Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.

Adrien thought, 'Is that a kwami?!'  
Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.

"Why do you need to -" asked Nathaniel.

"SHUSH! Just watch" shouted Marinette, knowingly.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (looks unhappy; Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

"WHAT, SINCE WHEN WERE YOU LADYBUG?!" asked the rest of the class.

"Why didn't you tell me, oh wait never mind, I know" stated Alya, thinking of Rena Rouge.

"How is SHE Ladybug! You know what, GIMME THOSE EARRINGS" shouted Chloe, before getting rugby tackled by Ivan.

(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)  
Bubbler: And now, party time! (Kids cry.)  
(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)  
Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.

"One thing to say, NEVER TRUST AN AKUMA!" shouted Marinette.  
Ladybug: (to the kids) Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)  
Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!

Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.

(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)  
Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)

"They sometimes just disappear. It's so strange" said Adrien.  
Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!  
Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)  
Adrien: Nino?!

"How can you see that he is Nino, but not that Mari is Ladybug?" asked Alya.

"I dunno." answered Adrien.  
Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!  
Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)  
Bubbler: Let's get this party started!  
(Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)  
Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! Hahahahahahahaha! (Fireworks are shot.)  
Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!

"Never!" shouted Mari.

Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.

Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.  
Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!

"What do you mean, you gotta help him?" asked Alix.  
Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)  
Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.

Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.

Ladybug: (to herself) It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)  
Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one.  
(Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)  
(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)  
Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.  
"You mean Chloe is?" asked Nino,  
Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?  
Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)  
Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)

Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?

"Well duh, there's an akuma!" scoffed Chloe.  
Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)  
Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. Lucky Charm! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?

"Jealous, are we?" asked Alya.

"No, I..um." stammered Marinette, looking for words.

(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)  
Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?  
Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off.

"There is a 50% chance that someone would have seen you" stated Max.

(She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)  
Tikki: Marinette!  
Marinette: It was an emergency.

"By emergency, you mean jealousy?" asked Alya.  
Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–  
Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise.

"Told you!" shouted Alya.

(She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.)  
Marinette: I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.  
Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.  
Marinette: Me too! (they hug)  
Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.  
Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.

"You mean transform into Ladybug" stated Nino.  
Alya: It's about Adrien.  
Marinette: Okay.

"She'd do anything for Adrien" stated Alya "because she's lovestruck".

Marinette paled.

Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.  
Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec.  
(she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.)  
Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)  
Marinette: Ah, yes!  
(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)  
Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?  
Ivan: None of your business.  
Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)

"Why did you follow him?" asked Mylene.

(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)  
Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)  
Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.  
Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.  
Alya: What'd you say?

"How did I not hear that? You were literally a few centimetres away!" laughed Alya.  
Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard.

"How did I believe that!"  
(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window)  
Marinette: No! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.  
(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)  
Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?  
(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)  
Adrien: Ladybug?  
(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)  
Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.  
Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?

"Yeah, at least let Adrien have his first party!" screamed Chloe.  
Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)  
Bubbler: You will not bust up my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)  
Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

"WHAT! ADRIEN IS CAT? Wait, that means I've rejected Adrien for Adrien? Gosh I feel so confused!" rambled Marinette.

"M'lady!" nodded Adrien.

(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)  
Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.  
Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks.

"How many times does her yo-yo fall on your head?" asked Marc.

"Many times, but it doesn't hurt as much cause the miraculous fabric is like armour"  
Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!

"Never!" screamed the whole class.  
(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)  
Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.  
Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.  
Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.  
Ladybug: Kids need adults.  
Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.  
Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!  
Cat Noir: (talking to himself) Most adults do anyhow. (Cat Noir is talking about his civilian self's father Gabriel) (to The Bubbler) You must bring the adults back!Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.)  
Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!

"That's one of the akumas that don't follow instructions!" laughed Marinette.

Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.

Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!  
Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?  
Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)

"That smirk though!" laughed Nino.  
Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)  
Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?Cat Noir: No, thanks!  
Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)  
Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)

"How does it even work, it's not even sharp!" asked Max.

"Don't ask, it's magic!" replied Adrien.  
Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)  
Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.

"Not the time, like always!" said Marinette.  
Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)  
Cat Noir: Better hurry.

Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.

Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!  
Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.

"See that's how to use a pun!" said Marinette, soon being hit in the face with a pillow by Adrien.  
Alya: (from the crowd) Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)  
Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.  
Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!  
Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!  
(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)  
Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.  
Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)

"Why are they so random?" asked Mylene.

"Don't know, but it works" replied Mari.  
Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)  
Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)  
Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)  
Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)  
Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)  
Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

"Pound it? Pound it." said Mari, before fist bumping Adrien and blushing

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair

Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)

"NEVER!"

Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.

Gabriel: (on the intercom) Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?  
Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.  
Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)  
Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.  
Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)

"She did what! Marinette why didn't you tell me?" said Adrien, shocked.

"You'll see!"

Scene: Outside school.

Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?!  
Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.

"Which means do it yourself!" shouted Emma.  
Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)  
Alya: (to Marinette) Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.  
Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)  
Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.  
Adrien: (to Nino) Hey, dude.  
Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.  
Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.  
Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-  
Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.  
Alya: (to Marinette) You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.  
Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.  
Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)

"Okay, that was the Bubbler. Next episode is Stormy Weather!" announced Emma.

"Let's get started!" said Marinette.

A/N The next episode might take a long time (e.g. a week). I also ran out of words so I'll use said where I can't think of any other words. This may be a bit rushed, but that is because I wanted to publish this chapter. And as always, all reviews are featured so please feed that review box with your words.

Until next time!


	3. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S1 E3 (I know its done in the wrong order, blame the Fandom)

A/N I'm sorry that it took this long for an update. Just realised that Sabrina and Juleka were on mute the last episode, so oops.  
Let's just start the episode.

Scene: KIDZ+ studio.

Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!  
(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)  
Aurore: Hi!  
Mireille: (giggles)  
Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.

"Wait, Chloe weren't you part of the starting 5000?"

"Yes, but those useless judges thought moi was too bad for them. Do they know who I am?".

"Well, doesn't everyone?"

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.

Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!  
Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!

"Maybe you should teach her?"

"What! No way am I teaching her how to use a sewing machine! She'll prick herself."

(Marinette falls on the sofa.)  
Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!  
Manon: (giggles)

Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...

"Classic Marinette" smiled Alya.  
Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)

"Wow, she's good at hide and seek!"

"Well yeah. She does that every single time".  
Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!  
(Marinette grabs her phone.)  
Marinette: Hey, my phone!  
(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)  
Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?

"Because it was one of those things that you couldn't say no?" teased Alya, before getting tackled to the ground.

(Tikki appears)  
Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!

"You do know Tikki can phase through things right?" asked Plagg, not before doing a cheesy burp. "And plus, you can fool a five-year old easily"

Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.

"Well not if Hawkmoth combines the two" laughed Adrien, thinking of the Puppeteer.  
(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)  
Marinette: Alya?  
Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?  
Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?  
Alya: As we speak!  
Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?

"The same thing as usual - I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..." laughed Alya.

"Plus Marinette, why do you stutter around me anyway. I know you have a crush but still why?" aksed Adrien.

"Well two things. When I see you my heartbeat just shoots up. The other being that I think I will mess something up and you will hate me"

"You know I'll never hate you, m'lady!"

"Stop with the m'lady!"

Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."  
Marinette: Stop it.

Suddenly the screen changes to the sound effect, Stop It.

Everyone in the class l  
Manon: Uh, who's she?  
Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.  
Alya: And who's she?

Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!

"Couldn't you have said someone who you babysit?"  
Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?  
Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no...

"Exactly"  
Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.  
(Manon runs off)  
Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!

"You were saying..."  
Alya: (Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm) You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.  
Manon: Who are you, anyway?  
Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl! I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!  
Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?

"Well you could be, babe" said Nino.  
(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)  
Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!  
Manon: Yay!  
Marinette: Okay!

"Ok, then that did work"

Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.

Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...  
(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)  
Alec: Mireille!  
Aurore: (Gasps)  
(Crowd cheers)  
Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!  
Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)  
Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!

"That's actually a huge deal. Mean why would he announce someone's landslide defeat to everyone."

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: (his window opens) The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)

"He probably just stays there for weeks without coming out"

"Yeah, probably."

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.

Aurore: (In the elevator) I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-  
(The power suddenly goes down)  
Aurore: Uh? Ah!

"That's one powerful akuma!" observed Marinette.

(The akuma enters the elevator)  
Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)  
(The power is up again)  
Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...  
Aurore: I should have won. Yes!  
Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?

"So pretty much Hawkmoth listens to people who are sad and gives them revenge?" asked Juleka.

"Yeah, pretty much."  
Aurore: Yes!  
Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!  
(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)

Scene: The Place des Vosges. Adrien is having a photoshoot.

Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.  
Alya: Then what?

Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!

"Are you sure you're going to manage to invite him without becoming a stuttering mess?" asked Alya. "HEY!"

"But why forget the cat, purrincess?"

"Cause you just proved it to me. You are the cat. And stop it with the puns."

Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.  
Marinette: (giggles)

"I have calculated that didn't happen!" noted Max.  
Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!  
Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...  
Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.

"This is like truth vs reality" said Sabrina.  
Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)  
Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!  
Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)

"Well yes, what else did you expect it to be?" shouted Chloe. "After all I wouldn't bother to wave at peasants because it damages my nails".

"Chloe, just stop" Adrien said.

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.

Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)  
Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!

"Not helpful when you're trapped in a building with an akuma" said Marinette.

Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.

Vincent: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!

"Why is he so obsessed with spaghetti?" asked Kim.

"Maybe because he never saw it when he was little, then he discovered it and thought it was the best thing" relpied Adrien.  
Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I!? ...Marinette? MARINETTE!  
Marinette: Ah!  
Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!  
Manon: Come on!  
Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!  
Manon: (grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg) No! I wanna go with Marinette!  
Marinette: Hmmm... (Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot) I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.  
Alya: But what about Adrien?

"She's just going to stall until when she is 50!" announced Alya.

Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.

Civilian: Where's Mireille?  
Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.  
(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)

"Talk about revenge!" said Mylene.

Scene: The Place des Vosges.

Marinette: Come on, let's go back.  
Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!  
Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...  
Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?  
Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-  
(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)  
Marinette: Aw...

"Well what happens when an akuma has those? Are you going to hand over your miraculous?" asked Sabrina.

"No, I found a way to overcome it. You'll see later"  
(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling. Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)  
Stormy Weather: Ughhh!  
Civilian: Here's another one!

"Civilians sometimes are so annoying when you have a sneak atttack!" said Marinette. "Maybe when we get back I'll tell them"  
Vincent: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) No, no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!  
Alya: Who, me?  
Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!  
Alya: Uh... Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. (talks as if her tongue is swollen) I know just the perthon(person) you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)

"Huh wow! I would have just done it! After all its Adrien's photos and they're going to be posted everywhere!" said Juleka.  
Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!  
Marinette: What? Seriously?  
Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?  
Marinette: What?! No, I mean, yes? No!

"Will be boyfriend, you mean" teased Adrien.  
Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?!  
Marinette: But, what about Manon?

"Seriously girl, you need to sort out your order of priorities."  
(Alya is wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside)  
Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.  
Manon: No way! Marinette's my babysitter!

"Prince Charming and Miss Unicorn? I thought I was the one to make nicknames." said Adrien, sad.  
Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!  
Manon: Yee-haw!  
Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)  
(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)  
Civilian: Run!  
Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

"That still feels weird though, seeing you transform."

Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!  
Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!  
Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!

"Totally"  
(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)  
Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.  
Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.

"Plagg, why are you such a fussy kwami?" yelled Tikki, chasing after Plagg.

"No, please don't chase me again. I can't move a muscle" whined Plagg.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!  
(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.)  
Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!  
Manon: Where is Marinette?  
Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.  
Manon: How did you know my name?  
Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)

"Says the one who is fussy about the secret identities rule thing." joked Adrien, before being launched to the ground and continuously being hit with a pillow.

Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.

Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?

"Seriously, is that what he does every time?" asked Nathanael

"Well most of the time. And in the rare occasion they're actually well timed."

"Hooray! M'lady finally admitted that my puns are good! I'm going to remember this forever" smiled Adrien.  
Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!  
Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?

"STOP IT WITH THE PUNS! THEY'RE HORRIBLE" screamed the entire class.

"Me-owch" laughed Adrien.  
(Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir.)  
Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)  
(Ladybug appears and lifts him.)  
Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.

"See, dude, that's how to use a pun properly." announced Nino.  
Cat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered. (kisses Ladybug's hand)  
Ladybug: Huh? (pushes Cat Noir back by his nose) No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.

"You do know you just rejected Adrien right?" said Alya.

"I'm so confused now cause of the identity reveal thing. And I'm thinking of how many times I rejected Adrien for Adrien" stated Marinette.  
Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning and Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and groan.)  
(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug and he kissed her and they gasp then Ladybug blinks twice. Cat Noir blinks twice and pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)

"You did it again"  
Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!  
Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)  
Ladybug: (catching Cat Noir) Gotcha!  
(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)  
Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!  
Ladybug: (she grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.  
(Cat Noir pets his tail)  
Cat Noir: You got a plan?  
Ladybug: Just follow my lead. (Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)

"Like always, I follow m'lady"

"Wait, how did you do that?" asked Marc.

"Magic, don't question it"  
Stormy Weather: Ugh...  
Ladybug: Hoaaah!  
Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!  
Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.)  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!  
Ladybug: Huh? (Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)  
(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)

"Wow two episodes in a row."  
Cat Noir: Ow!

"That actually hurts a bit, even with the miraculous as a shield!"  
(Cat Noir is mad at Ladybug after her yo-yo fell on his head as Ladybug giggles.)

Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.

Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!  
Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!

"Because she's a unicorn" said Nino, doing air quotes around unicorn.  
Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?  
Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)  
(The ice cracks again)  
Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the merry-go-round)

"Wow Alya, I never knew you were so good at babysitting. You should try with my brother - he's more than a nightmare!"

"Bring it on" stated Alya.

Scene: City

Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.  
Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!  
Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!

"Seriously!" everyone facepalmed.  
Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!  
Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (he smiles and he wiggles his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug)  
Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.

"And again, you just rejected Adrien."  
Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!  
Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!  
Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!

"And there's another case of Adrien obliviousness."  
Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's Winter Wonderland FOREVER!  
(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.)  
Ladybug: It's a recording!  
(Stormy Weather cackles and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)  
Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!  
(Stormy Weather giggles.)

"How does it feel to be tricked?"

"It's not that bad, I've gone through things way worse.  
Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away! (Ladybug trips and falls.) Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?  
Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!  
Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!

"Why didn't you pull away like you always do, m'lady?" asked Adrien.

"I had no choice, like that time well, uhh..." responded Marinette

"What?

"Nevermind!"

Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon.

Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!" (Manon laughs) Then, gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep. (An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round) Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)

"Wow, talk about timing"

Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.

Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-  
Cat Noir: Duck!  
(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.)  
Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.  
(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)  
Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)  
Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!

"Never!"  
Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!

"You're the fool, Hawkmoth. You've sent so many akumas and you still haven't got our miraculous!"  
Ladybug: We're just- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)  
Cat Noir: Heh-heh... (lets go of Ladybug)

"That smirk though" noted Alix.  
Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?  
Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.  
Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.

"Exactly!"  
Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)  
(Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)  
Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!  
Ladybug: (uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign) See that sign over there? Check it out!

"Wow, that vision thing is kind of cool. I might make some glasses that do that!" said Max, amazed.  
Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm? (to Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?

The class groaned.  
(The transformation music from Cat Noir plays. Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. The transformation music from Ladybug plays. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol as Ladybug hears a screaming Stormy Weather. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)

"Talk about a crazy plan"  
Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)  
(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)  
Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma.) Gotcha! (She closes the yo-yo and purifies the akuma.) Bye bye, little butterfly. (She opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out) Miraculous Ladybug!  
(The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)

Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.

Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...  
Firefighters: Yeah!  
Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...  
Manon: They lived happily ever after?  
Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!

"Alya, your timing is always accurate for some reason."

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.

Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

Adrien and Marinette do the same.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: Someday, your Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!

"But you've already sent out like 100!"

Scene: The Place des Vosges.

Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!  
Marinette: You don't think it's too late?  
Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!

"Yeah, have a rest" siad Chloe.

Everyone was shocked.  
Manon: Marinette!  
Marinette: Huh?  
Manon: I know what your secret is!  
Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?

"WAIT, SHE FOUND OUT BEFORE ME?" screamed Alya.

"Calm down Alya." said Nino.  
Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!

"Oh wait, nevermind" said Alya.  
Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)  
Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?  
Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!  
Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)  
Manon: Haha!  
Vincent: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...  
Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)

"So, that was Stormy Weather." announced Emma.

"You should have seen your face, Mari" said Alix.

"Anyway the next episode is The Pharoah."

"Wait that's my brother!" said Alix. "Let's go!"

A/N One more episode done. I'm probably going to update way sooner next time and I promise I won't accidentally abandon this. And I just realised this was supposed to be chapter 2. I'm going to do some editing. As always, please review.

See you next time

MiraculousReader


	4. Dear Readers

This story is temporarily on hold. So I might put this story on hiatus for a bit because I'm busy right now thinking about a second short story to make (not an one-shot, but like a few chapters) and because this story takes way too long to upload. And I've got kind of lazy and forgot to upload, so if anyone has any suggestions for story ideas please PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N After 2 and a half months of hiatus, constant writer's block and laziness, I present the next chapter of the story. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I won't be responding to them in this chapter cause those were about a month ago. Enough saying, here's the story. Also be noted on the T rating, there's things coming up.

Mr Pigeon

Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Mr. Damocles is addressing the class.

Mr. Damocles: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.  
Marinette: Derby hats? (Chloé looks at them and makes a thumbs-down gesture.)

"This will probably turn into a disaster, Marinette", noted Alya.

"But you know what happened"

"Oh right!"

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya.

Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby?! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'll probably make a total fool of myself at the event, most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!

"Why are you panicking so much?" asked Adrien.

"Well cause your dad, aka Gabriel Agreste, is my role model, quite literally."

Alya: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.  
Marinette: Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end. (Adrien walks over.)

Adrien: Wow, Alya, (Marinette panics and hides behind the bench) those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills.

"Talk about being a disaster zone" smirked ALix.  
Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. (Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.) Off the chain, right?  
Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.  
Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like- um, designs that- um, (Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them.) go... upwards? Um, while stopping... I mean, uh- uh, um, thanks?

"Um, what were you trying to say?", asked Chloe. It sounds like calling someone while their signal is horrible.

"Well... I was trying to say thank you, but you know what happens when I see Adrien in a 5 metre radius from me!"

Adrien: Sure, and uh- good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot. (Adrien leaves.)

"I still have it to this day, bugaboo!"

"DON'T CALL ME BU-"

"You're still the same"  
Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win! (They cheer.)  
Sabrina: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi-  
Chloé: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award me the winner. Hm!

"Ooh, trying to cheat are we, Chloe?" teased Adrien.  
"Shut up!"  
Sabrina: I'm sure he will, Chloé. You're a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water!  
Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad!

"Are you saying that you think Marinette's designs are good?". Adrien teased again, soon having a pillow to the face.  
"You're utterly ridiculous. And no, I will never say it"  
Alya: (back at the bench; checking her phone) Only have nine hours until show time.  
Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I'll see you later. (She runs into a wall.) AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay. (Marinette screams. Alya chuckles.)

"How do you run into a wall and not get fazed by it?" asked Rose.

"Maybe because of so many times that I have done it.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens.

Hawk Moth: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine!

"No the miraculouses will never be yours, and why is Hawkmoth that sad to stay in his lair trying to find a victim for hours on end?"

Scene: Trocadéro. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out.

Marinette: Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure.  
Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake!

"How did you not get seen?" asked Sabrina.

"I can phase through objects, look." said Tikki, just as she phased through a chair.

"COOL!"  
Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish and tasty. (They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches. Marinette dodges one.)  
Xavier: (throwing food for the pigeons) Well, happy day, happy day! Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. (A police officer approaches him.)  
Roger: Scram, you winged rats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? No! FEEDING! The pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!

"And that is the reason why he has been akumatized like almost every day. Either he should stop feeding pigeons or that he should move on to another animal, like a rat" stated Adrien  
Xavier: But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?

"I'll have you know that pigeons are 100% capable of finding food on their own" chimed Max.  
Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You're banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT! (Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)  
Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.  
Tikki: What a unique character! He was like, a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.  
Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki. (She starts drawing again.)

"So it was YOUR fault that there was a feather on the hat! You know how many sneezing attacks I have had from that hat?" questioned Adrien.  
"Relax kitty, I swapped out the feather for a synthetic one!"

Scene: Seine. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench.

Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier, (scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening) the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma. (He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.) Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other of the park keepers, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons? What would pigeons be without you?  
(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)

"Lol what? That is one of the most ridiculous akumas I have ever seen!" laughed Nino.

"And Hawkmoth still akumatizes him!"  
(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, who sneaks behind Marinette, to take a picture of the design from her sketchpad.)  
Marinette: (sketching) Yes! (She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)  
Tikki: Now that's a derby!  
Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.  
Sabrina: (showing the picture on her phone to Chloé) We're so awesome.  
Chloé: (coldly) We? (Chloé snatches the phone.)  
Sabrina: (with a small hurt look) Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we- uh, you, going to make the hat?  
Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy'll pay someone to do it. (She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)

"Ok when I did that it didn't seen so bad, but when looking from the third person it actually looks bad. Sorry, Sabrina, for being a bad friend to you. I'll make it up by doing your homework for the next week."

"No need, Chloe. We're still BFFs"

Scene: Bakery. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat.

(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.)  
Tikki: What are you looking for?  
Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does"

"NO IT DOESN'T"  
(Marinette runs back to the Trocadéro. The pigeons scatter, dropping feathers.)  
Marinette: (picking up a feather) Yes!  
(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into Roger.)  
Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir. (She leaves.)  
(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)

"Imagine if that was you, Adrien" noted Rose.

"Well that actually happened, you'll find out later on"

Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving.

Marinette: (impatiently) Come on! Can't we go any faster?  
Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here. (Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.) You'll need to get off the bus now.  
Marinette: (startled by pigeons) Ah! Uh, this is weird.

"No dip Sherlock" laughed Alix.  
(As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)  
Nadja: (from screen) Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern. (She touches her earpiece.) Yes, I've just been told that someone named "Mr. Pigeon" is making an announcement.  
Mr. Pigeon: (from screen) Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. (pigeon noises) Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap! (pigeon noises)

Everyone laughed.

"The pigeon noises sound so ridiculous coming from a grown man!"

(Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)  
Marinette: Paris needs us!

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon.

(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)  
Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.

"Na, it isn't weird" said Alix.  
Cat Noir: (from a ledge above her) Birds of a feather, flock together. (sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is) I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes again)  
Ladybug: That's helpful.

"And that allergy nearly made us fail in our plan"

"But we can't lose to Mr Pigeon can we?"

"Good point!"

Cat Noir: Tell me about it. (almost sneezes, but stops himself) These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.  
Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.  
Cat Noir: Where are we gonna find him?  
Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.

"I sense a plan" noted Juleka.

Scene: Place des Vosges. Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby.

Cat Noir: (starts to whistle "La Marseillaise" and then starts to dance)  
Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up!  
Cat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural. (A pigeon watches him and flies back to Mr. Pigeon.)

"For one modelling for almost all of my life actually helped with saving Paris. "  
Mr. Pigeon: (to pigeon) Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons! (He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off.)  
(Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)  
Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now.  
(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.)

"That must have been torture." stated Sabrina.

"Tell me about it" replied Adrien.  
Ladybug: What the- (Ladybug runs after them.)  
(The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)  
Cat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?

Everyone groaned.

"Hey! My puns are purrfectly meows-"  
"Less on the puns"

"No way. "  
Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere... (Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)  
Hawk Moth: (from his lair) If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests. (Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.)

"I can't tell whose puns are worse, Cat Noir's or Hawkmoth's" said Kim.  
Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden. (The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)  
Cat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?

Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast? (A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them) Look

"I'll have you know that I do not eat pigeons for breakfast, though I might try it"  
Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Turpy day. I'm so ruthless. (chuckles)  
Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!

"Good luck getting near us!"  
Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Your Miraculous. Give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends. (He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still say you're sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two...

"Were they actually going to fire?" asked Mylene.

"Well considering that it was an akuma, probably" answered Marinette.

"If they had done it, we would have just gone for a bath in the Seine" chuckled Adrien.  
Ladybug: Cat Noir, the bars!  
Cat Noir: Cataclysm!  
(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy the bars of the cage. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him.)  
Cat Noir: Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.

"Pigeons and chicken are part of the same family, so there's really no difference" noted Max.

"That was the point of the joke..." said Adrien.  
Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone.

"And that  
(He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)  
Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Merry Christmas!  
(A group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam the door at them but Ladybug and Cat Noir fall down the stairs.)  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah!  
Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet!

"And we aren't done with you yet either!"  
(More bird noises. He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)  
Cat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity's revealed!  
Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.  
Cat Noir: Ha ha, very funny.  
"At least that was funnier than your puns!" said Kim.

"No it isn't. Purrsonally I think meow puns are meovelous!"

(Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)  
André: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger- of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? (Cat Noir's alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)

"Wait a minute. If Andre loses money we could take advantage of that because Chloe is very annyoying. We could say that because Chloe is annoying we aren't going to help you!" thinked Marinette, making a smirk at Chloe.  
"I'm not that annoying. Plus that'll never work!"  
"You wanna bet?"

"Err.."

"Exactly"  
Cat Noir: (fidgeting) Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.  
André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?

"Your father's sense of humor is horrible. It almost feels like irony.

"True that, but politics is never funny!"  
Cat Noir: Uh...? Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert? (Mayor Bourgeois looks back at Ladybug. She shrugs.)

"I was so confused as to why you needed Camembert? But now I know, it's for feeding Plagg the Pig"

"Hey! I'm not a pig!"

"But you are, and it alliterates" said both Adrien and Marinette.

Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by Butler Jean.

Cat Noir: 'Scuse me, sorry. (He slams the door.) Emergency! (There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.)  
Butler Jean: How do you like your Camembert?  
Cat Noir: Runny! (He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. Jean is holding a plate.)  
Butler Jean: Unpasteurized Camembert, matured for two years. (He hands Cat Noir a silver plate)  
Cat Noir: Thanks!

"Wow, Jean is never that quick with me. I'm going to have a word with him"  
"Please don't, it'll make our lives easier." said the superheroes"

"How?"

"You'll probably make him get akumatized, and Despair Bear was a very annoying akuma"  
(He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg spirals out of the ring and lands on the bed)  
Plagg: Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle!  
Adrien: You wanna bet? (Adrien walks over to Plagg and he removes the cloche from the plate to reveal the Camembert.)  
Plagg: (gasps) Ah, my gooeyness. (Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)  
Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.

"If you can't move a muscle, then why could you eat?"

"My mouth doesn't count as a muscle. And before you say it, Max, the anatomy of the kwami is different to a human"

Scene: Le Grand Paris Hotel. Ladybug steps out of the elevator into a dining hall with large glass windows.

Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from up here. (She walks up to a window.) Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them. (The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)  
Cat Noir: Ready when you are, LB.  
Ladybug: (entering) Let's go!

"Like always", they said as they fist bumped.

Scene: The Grand Palais. Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers.

Ladybug: So that's where Mr. Pigeon's keeping the park keepers he abducted.  
Cat Noir: The Grand Palais. (He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.) My pigeon radar is on high alert.

"And your annoying radar is also on high alert" said Alix.  
Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.  
Cat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons.

Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan.

"How do you make a plan in seconds?" pondered Juleka.

"Well, it's one of the perks of having a miraculous"  
(They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)  
Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.  
Hawk Moth: (from his lair) I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.

"Ok, that just sounded very wrong", noted Kim.  
(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)  
Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.  
Cat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm!

"You mean early cat gets the worm?"

"No, it would be early Chat gets the cheese, because cats don't eat worms"  
(Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon. He turns around.)  
Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise. (They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)  
Mr. Pigeon: Deedly-dee dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.

"Perhaps you would like to do the same with Adrien, Marinette" stated Alya, super smug. This made both Adrien and Marinette turn redder than the Ladybug suit.

"ALYA!" they both shouted.

Cat Noir: I'd be honored. (Mr. Pigeon hits both Cat Noir and then Ladybug back towards the cage.)  
Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!  
Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin) A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? (Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin.)  
Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here! (Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them.)

"But you can buy some time with the lucky charm" noted Marinette.  
(Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, uses the coin to get a bag of popcorn.)

"I don't actually see the dots, it's just to make it easier too see what is going to happen"  
Ladybug: Cat Noir!  
Cat Noir: Yeah! (She throws the bag in the air. Cat Noir throws his staff, which bursts opens the bag.)  
Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons! (The pigeons go after the popcorn landing on Mr. Pigeon.)

"Good thinking"

"Thanks"  
Mr. Pigeon: No! (Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)  
Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!  
Ladybug: Cat Noir, grab it! (He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward.)

"That allergy is very annoying sometimes"  
(Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug uses Cat Noir's hand to break the bird call)  
Ladybug: Yes!

"Also how did you do that?" asked Mylene.

"The Power of Destruction isn't just with cataclysm - I can break things easier too."

Cat Noir: Ow! (Cat Noir holds the aching hand that Ladybug used to break the bird call. Mr. Pigeon faints. The akuma flies out of the broken bird call)  
Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The bird call is fixed and Roger is returned to the Trocadéro. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)  
Xavier: Huh? What happened? Where am I?  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

"Pound it". They also fist bumped in person.  
(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)  
Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you! (His window closes.)

"Well no, cause then Mr Ramier's negative emotions would overwhelm the miraculous" said Marinette.

"How do you know?" asked Rose

"You'll see later on" she replied.

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette gets back to work on her hat.

Marinette: There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour. (Marinette keeps working on her hat)

"Considering what you've been through, it would have been a piece of cake" said Ivan.

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond.

Alya: Where is that girl?  
Nathalie: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I am Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.  
Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? (She holds up a tablet)

"He never visits in person these days"  
Gabriel: (from tablet) I'm here.  
Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.  
Gabriel: (from tablet) Adrien, take Nathalie around.  
Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste! He's coming this way. (Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)  
Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. (Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya. Marinette lets out a sigh of relief.)  
Alya: Where have you been?! You got your hat?

"Well I can't tell you the full story, because of obvious reasons"

"I know now!"  
Marinette: Yep, here. (She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)  
Marinette: What?  
Alya: But, it's the same as Chloé's.  
Marinette: What?! (The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)

"I was both shocked and angry that Chloe stole my design."  
Chloé: Uh, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?

"Of course you say that. " said Alix.

"I couldn't help myself ok? But I'll improve"  
Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!

"Exactly"  
Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?  
Marinette: I think I can handle this. (The judges reach Marinette's hat.)  
Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. (They turn.) Is this a joke?  
Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? (fake cries)

"It's so obvious that Chloe was faking - she would never really cry"  
"But I did once, remember fashion week?"  
Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.  
Gabriel: Go ahead.  
Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made- from the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. (Chloé recoils) All done by myself. And last, there's a special design element that only the true designer knows about: I signed mine. (Chloé knocks over her derby hat stand. Everyone turns to look at it on the ground, and it shows Marinette's signature. Chloé runs out crying.)

"Huh, secret designs. Maybe that's how people can tell if designer brands are fake or not." said Adrien.

"But it is designer brand! Marinette brand!" exclaimed Alya, making Marinette blush.  
Chloé: Daddy!

"Why is it that almost everything you say is related to your dad?" asked Marinette.

"Duh, cause he's the mayor"  
Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss...  
Adrien: Marinette. (Adrien puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder)

"Are you sure she's just a friend, Adrien?" asked Nino.

"I'll never tell you!" he laughed/  
Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner. (She looks at Alya and gasps.)  
Marinette: (bowing) Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign. (Adrien puts his hands over hers on the hat. She gasps and blushes.)  
Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette. (Marinette is blushing. Adrien begins to put on the derby hat but he starts to sneeze.)

"How didn't you tell that Adrien was Cat Noir?" asked Alya.

"The mask magic. It messes up people's brains so that they don't see the similarities." said Marinette

"Messed up in what way?" asked Alya

"ALYA, why again?

"I'm a shipper of Adrienette and Ladynoir, I try to set you two up."  
Adrien: A-achoo! (He wipes his nose with his hand.) Uh- sorry, I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes)  
Marinette: (She looks surprised, then smiles.)Gesundheit!  
Adrien: (He sneezes again and waves.) Thanks. (Alya and Marinette look at each other.)  
Marinette: Whoo hoo! (laughing)

"And that was Mr Pigeon" said Emma. "Also I might add that there will be a new presenter coming"

"Who is it?

"You'll see next time"

A/N That was Mr Pigeon. I am sorry to those people who were waiting for an update when I decided to put this story on hiatus. Who do you want the new presenter to be? Respond in the reviews, I'm waiting for them :)

Until next time

~MiraculousReader


End file.
